


Listen here Honeybee...

by Mandakatt



Series: Crossovers and Fusions [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Ignis and McCree were out on a mission, where someone got the drop on McCree and Ignis wasn't going to lose him......and McCree was almost unsure if he was going to get Ignis back...And when Ignis wakes from his injuries McCree is almost not surprised at how Ignis 'mom's' him, even when injured.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Ignis Scientia
Series: Crossovers and Fusions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897210
Kudos: 1





	Listen here Honeybee...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



“Ignis?”

Jesse was positive he heard him moan as he moved closer to his bedside, gently taking the other man’s hand in his own. His calloused thumb rubbed gently against the back of his hand as he waited. Hoping to god and back that he might actually wake up. 

“Ignis? C’mon...don’t tease me like this Darlin’. You’re not supposed to hold out on me like this y’know.” And when Ignis opened his eyes slowly, Jesse was pretty damned sure he felt his soul leave his body, for just a half second as he gave off a deep sigh. 

“...McCree?”

“HI there Iggy,” Jesse moved to place his hand on Ignis’ shoulder to keep him in bed. “And before ya even try to get up and move around. Don’t. You Keep your ass in that bed. Do ya hear me?”

Ignis groaned softly as he was suddenly and literally pinned to the bed before he turned his head to blink up at Jesse in confusion. “Are--are you alright?”

“Me?” Jesse went a little wide eyed at him for a moment and stared at him as if he'd just grown a second head. “Yeah…yeah I’m alright, thanks to you.” he rubbed his thumb against his hand once more before he huffed out a soft snort. “O'course you’d be askin’ bout me the moment you wake up.”

“Hmn,” Ignis moaned quietly, his face twisting with a bit of pain as he tried to move around in bed. 

“What did I tell ya?” Jesse moved again quickly to help Ignis get a bit more comfortable. “Stop tryin’ to get outta that damned bed, or so help me honeybee I will tie your ass down in it."

“Honeybee?” Ignis said with a soft huff, the corner of his lip turning upwards. “Then I must have done something that quite upset you if you are calling me that already.”

“Yeah. You could say that. And I don’t want you to  _ ever _ do something like that for me again, ya hear me?”

“I am afraid--” Ignis winced again, and hissed through his teeth. “That I cannot do that.” 

“What do ya mean you can't. That's such bullshit Iggy.” Jesse growled. “I can’t--look, there’s no damned way I can go through that again with you, alright? Do ya understand me? I  _ can't _ come that close to losin' ya again. My heart can't take it.”

Ignis hummed softly as he got himself as comfortable as he was able as he looked over at Jesse, only to notice the dark circles under his eyes, the way his skin looked pale; probably due to the recent lack of sleep, and he could tell there was probably a bit of a headache behind his eyes the way his brows were pinched down in a scowl. 

Jesse usually only looked like that if he was doing paperwork. His injuries must be worse off than he thought. 

“McCree.” Ignis sighed. 

“Hmn? What is it Iggy? Do ya need somethin'?”

“Have you slept at all since I was injured?”

Jesse looked a little guilty at that, his free hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “I uh...I’ve napped here and--" he then stopped, and looked surprised before his brows dipped down into a slight scowl. "Now hold on just a damned minute. Oh no ya don't. Of all the--really?!" and he snorted out a soft huff but couldn't hide the smile that was pulling his lips upwards. "You mean to tell me that, here ya are, all laid up and close to death for almost a week, and the first thing ya ask me upon waking is if I’ve rested at all?”

Ignis watched him quietly for a moment, because as much as he hurt he really wasn't surprised at the amount of time he'd been unconscious. “You cannot blame me can you? After all I do not like seeing such dark circles under your eyes, nor how exhausted you seem. Tell me you have at least eaten recently. If not I would suggest--”

“Ignis. Sugar pie. Do something for me? Will you just shut up a minute?” and Jesse couldn’t help but laugh at the look that Ignis suddenly gave him as the other man snapped his jaw shut. “Let  _ me _ be Mama Iggy for a while. Heal first, then you can come at me about whether or not I’ve eaten my vegetables, much like how ya go after that boy Noctis of yours alright?”

“Well? Have you?” Ignis gave him a tired, teasing smile.

“Ya know, Honeybee, if I didn’t know any better, I'd be thinkin’ you were  _ tryin’  _ to get under my skin.”

“Perhaps, but then again I am sure you haven’t smiled like that in days, it was the least I could do since you have worried over me so to the point of exhaustion no less.”

Jesse huffed out another snort before he squeezed the other man's hand. “Maybe…”

“Maybe he says and proves my point regardless,” Ignis sighs but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. “...you should rest, Jesse.”

“I will when you fall back to sleep.”

“Then get into bed.”

“What?”

“I know you heard me,” Ignis huffed and tried to shift over just a little and winced when he couldn’t do it on his own. “Get into this bed with me and rest. You and I will both feel better when we wake up.”

“Stop movin’--oh for pete’s sake.” Jesse huffed out a quick laugh as he stood up and helped Ignis move over just enough so that he could get into bed with him. He cuddled himself up to his side in a way that he was sure that wouldn’t aggravate his injuries and gently draped his arm over his waist. “There that better?”

“Yes, very much so,” Ignis sighed contentedly as he turned his head toward Jesse to gently nuzzle his nose against his cheek. “Now then, rest for a while. I will be here when you wake.”

“You’d better be,” Jesse moved just enough to press a gentle kiss to Ignis’ forehead that he smiled into as Ignis was already falling asleep. 

"Sleep well, Honeybee.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
